Monster Hunter RPG
THIS FANGAME HAS BEEN CANCELLED AS THE USERS WORKING ON IT HAVE LEFT THE FANON |} Monster Hunter RPG is a non-profit fan game being made by Xalugami. This is his way of thanking the Monster Hunter community for being so great and helping him realize that he actually has potential. Changes from the Main series Instead of traditional Monster Hunter gameplay, this game is significantly more story-driven and the combat is turn-based like most J-RPGs. This particular style was chosen in hopes that gamers who like RPGs would start to look into Monster Hunter, as well as trying to straighten out the Lore behind the series to tell an epic tale. Players will move around on a World Map, from there they can enter Towns or Hunting Zones, again similar to traditional J-RPGs. There is no online play, but you won't be hunting alone (unless the player decides to solo it him or herself). Through out the game other Hunters will befriend you and join on your quest, it is then up to the player to decide what equipment they should have, or if they will even accompany them on the quest. As with regular Monster Hunter gameplay, only a maximum of 4 Hunters can go on a quest at one time. The only change made to the crafting system is that you can now get a Critical Item if you're lucky enough. Other than that, the crafting system is the same thing we've all fallen in love with. Plot The overall story takes place over 100 years before the other Monster Hunter titles. Well, this is it. Your first day as a Monster Hunter. You start in Kokoto Village eager to begin hunting. After proving to the village chief that you're truly ready, a letter from the Guild arises asking for any Hunters who can lend a hand. Unknowing to what lies ahead, the chief sends you off to Minegarde to answer their plea. Upon arrival you find that something is amok and it will require the most dedicated Hunter to complete this quest. Your main goal is to get stronger, to do that you must hunt monsters, so you begin helping out some other divisions of the Guild spread out across the Monster Hunter World. There are also multiple endings depending on your actions. Party Members Along the course of your quest other Hunters & characters will join you. As with basic Monster Hunter rules, you can only bring 4 on a hunt at one time, but you can swap out party members in between hunts. I'll work on this section later. Weapons & Skills MHRPG: Weapons MHRPG: Skills There will be 246 usable weapons, 20 of each main weapons class (GS, LS, SnS, DS, HM, HH, LC, GL, S/Axe, LBG, HBG, & Bow), 5 for Lynians. There are 2 special weapons that have very limited use too. Skills are starting to be worked on. Each weapon will have its own set of skills that use up Stamina. Those skills will also use the attribute of the weapon. Characters will learn additional skills as their Hunter Rank increases that can be used with any weapon equipped. Crafting & Combos The Crafting system is pretty much the same (as mentioned above). However I've added a few changes here & there, hopefully ones that are for the better. The first change I made is that you can no longer combine items from the menu (due to menu limitations & to keep the game at a difficult level), you'll have to visit a crafting shop to combine items as well as craft weapons & armors. Another slight change I made was adding a Critical Item. That Item could be anywhere from a duplicated item (such as getting two Potions when you combine Herb + Blue Mushroom) or an entirely new item on it's own. The chance of that varies between what you're tying to craft, but it's very unlikely that it would ever rise above 10%. The other change is that you need to unlock the crafting system. It will be very early on in the game that you get the correct tools to start crafting, but you'll unlock additional sections of it later through other tools. The Tools required to unlock each section of the crafting system are the following: *Item Combos: Combo Book *Alchemy: Alchemy Book, Sage's Bracelet *Weapons: Artisan's Hammer *Weapon Upgrades : Artisan's Hammer *Armors: Artisan's Hammer *Charms: Jewel Tome Monsters The following is who you'll expect to find in MHRPG, with very few spoilers to the ending. Small Monsters 40 Felyne, Melynx, Shakalaka, Aptonoth, Apceros, Popo, Burukku, Gagua, Zuwaroposu, Kelbi, Anteka, Erupe, Sharq&Fish, Delex, Rhenoplos, Remobra, Hornetaur, Vespoid, Great Thunderbug, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Velociprey, Giaprey, Genprey, Ioprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Froggi, Baggi, Mosswine, Bullfango, Conga, Blango, Cephalos, Hermitaur, Ceanataur, Giggi, Ludroth, Uroktor Large Monsters 126 King Shakalaka, Queen Shakalaka, Queen Vespoid, Queen Bnahabra, Velocidrome, Giadrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, Great Jaggi, Great Froggi, Great Baggi, Bulldrome, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Kut-Ku, Qurupeco, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Yian Garuga, Hypnocatrice, Aoashira, Urcusis, Rangurotora, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Rajang, Golden Rajang, Gogomoa, Cephadrome, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Lavasioth, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Taikun Zamuza, Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia, Gurenzeburu, Khezu, Red Khezu, Gigginox, Rathian, Rathalos, Pink Rathian, Azure Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos, Ancient Rathian, Ancient Rathalos, Espinas, Orange Espinas, White Espinas, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Diablos, Berukyurosu, Doragyurosu, Tigrex, Black Tigrex, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Barioth, Wind Barioth, Dyuragaua, Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Barroth, Snow Barroth, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Doboruberuku, Bracchidios, Royal Ludroth, Poison Ludroth, Gobul, Hapurubokka, Lagiacrus, Agnaktor, Frost Agnaktor, Jinouga, Pariapuria, Kamu Orugaron, Nono Orugaron, Shen Gaoren, Lao-Shan Lung, Ashen Lao-Shan Lung, Jhen Mohran, Kirin, Yama Tsukami, Chameleos, Lunastra, Teostra, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala, Rukodiora, Deviljho, Ceadeus, Akantor, Ukanlos, Alatreon, Amatsumagatsuchi, Guran-Miraosu, Raviente, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Jellagiafish, Sheralos, Wyvernrex, Zhegrus, Gaia Dragon, Marsh Dragon, Lava Dragon, Obsidian Dragon, Coelacanth, Crypt Hydra, Great Kelbidrome, "Final Boss 1", "Final Boss 2", "Final Boss 3", "Final Boss B" Areas The Areas in this game differ between Towns/Cities and Hunting Zones. Towns/Cities have some friendly NPCs and some shops, usually a bed too. Hunting Zones are multi-tiered areas with monster encounters. You may just find a large monster somewhere... Towns/Cities 25 Kokoto, Minegarde, Jumbo, Pokke, Dondruma, Moga, Loc-Lac, Tanjia Port, Yukumo, Mezeporta, Verudo, Riveru, Hinmerun, Metapettato, Melchitta, Jio Wandoreo, Rekusara, Rekusara Oasis, En Ganga, Acra, Aya, Aya Port, Shiki, Schrade Castle, & Poka Poka Hunting Zones 36 Arcolis Field, Metape Jungle, Telado Marsh, Dede Desert, North Oelde Volcano, Telos Jungle, Kluputios Swamp, Sekumaeya Desert, Latio Volcanic Belt, Furahiya Mountains, Great Forest, Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Flooded Forest, Tundra, South Oelde Volcano, Mountain Stream, Gorge, Highland, Tide Island, Himeroon Mountains, Dondruma Outskirts, Battleground, Great Desert, Lava Canyon, Furahiya Mountain Summit, Underwater Ruins, Disastrous Sea, Wandoreo Base, Absolute Island, Sacred Land, Sacred Mountain, Shakalaka Den, Tower Gate, Legendary Tower, & Ruins of Opposition Dev. Team This section lists when others have joined the team and what they've added into the game. Xalugami ''': Joined on Nov. 8, 2011 * Not enough '''DicloniusAnimeX "DaX" : Joined on Nov. 19, 2011 * Title Screen * Game Over Screen * World Map BGM * Poka Poka BGM How to Help Currently it is just DaX & Xalugami contributing anything to help the game progress. DaX can make detailed images very quickly (such as the Title Screen & Game Over screen). He can also put together a song of sorts, but that takes much longer & isn't quite his main expertise. Xalugami is doing pretty much everything else; from blog posts, to Wikia additions, to data gathering/sorting, to scripting, to designing, to procrastinating, to slacking off, to playing Terraria, etc.. However, you may be able to help! Xalugami is currently trying to find: Spriters (32 bit style, for both Monsters & players), Music editors (can both make a track, and change existing ones... Chiptune style), more Spriters (because there's a lot to be done custom-wise, and he'd feel bad if all of that work was pushed on someone else's shoulders... may as well split the weight), and possibly an Animator/Movie editor (completely unnecessary; but it's up to the fans if they want trailers or a web-exclusive Intro). Keep in mind that each task mentioned above can have more than one person! Contact Xalugami: Steam- "Xalugami" | Email- "xalugami@yahoo.com" (no spam please) | Skype- "Xalugami" (not online often via Skype) Category:Fan Game